Operation Snowflake: An Iancorn Fanfiction
by Katie Barone
Summary: This is was inspired by Smoshfan12311994's Fanfiction Tag. I chose option B (secret santa) last night and promised myself I'd get it finished today. Basically Lasercorn doesn't know what to get Ian for christmas to tell him he likes him. Hope you enjoy! **I don't own smosh** (Also I used the smosh games crew's real names!)
1. Chapter 1

T'was the day of the office holiday gift exchange and where were Matt and David? At the mall because they had procrastinated buying their gifts until quite literally the last minute. They were having a secret Santa; or rather the lame non-denominational version for Matt's sake, operation snowflake; party in two hours. David had one job, to get Ian a gift that expressed his true feelings, to show that he didn't want the whole Iancorn thing to be just a joke. Who was he kidding; Ian never even called him by his first name, even off camera! As David was contemplating what would express his feelings in the right way, but could also be opened on camera in a roomful of his friends as Matt handed the cashier his credit card.

The cashier greeted them by name, being that they went to this game store so often, as he scanned and bagged the Xbox games. "I'm so glad I'm finished with my shopping! It would be horrible to still be looking for the perfect gift this late," Matt bragged as he and David left the store.

"Shut it," David says as they began wandering the mall in search of another directory. Matt was his best friend and the only person he disclosed his true feelings to. David felt completely defeated as they walked into yet another store where he could just tell he would walk out empty handed yet again. After yet another hour wandering around stores he glanced at his phone to see they only had two hours left until they were supposed to be at the smosh games headquarters. "Shit," he muttered to himself as he broke down and bought the $50 dollar pre-paid card. It was the easy way out, it said he couldn't take the time to find a gift and that he didn't know Ian at all.

Matt dropped him off at his house where he walked in and tossed his small bag aside as he walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of egg nog. Hoping to ease his mind he then went to his computer, which had been left on all the while he was out. As he taped the space bar a few times twitter popped up. Deciding to pass the time until he absolutely had to leave he scrolled through his notifications to see if anyone had replied to him with something to take his mind off of his current situation. Alas he found the usual tweets from fans and friends. David was just about to give up when he saw tweets asking him to read their Iancorn fanfictions. _That's it!_ He thought to himself as he began searching for the best Iancorn fanfiction he could find.

It would be a hilarious gift he thought Ian would get a laugh out of and would make up for the lame gift card he bought. Finally he came across a fanfiction entitled 'Dinner'. It was smutty and humorous and exactly what David was looking for. As he printed it out he thought to himself, _maybe I'll offer to take him out to eat afterwards, my treat._ He stapled the pages together as his phone went off. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" David said as he grabbed his gift and dumped the gift card and story into a green bag with a jolly Santa Clause on the front.

The drive to the smosh games HQ was nerve-racking as he rethought his gift choice again and again. Finally he pulled into his parking space and hurried into the room they filmed gamebang in. "Finally!" Mari exclaimed in exhaustion, "I was growing a beard!"

David smiled, but shrugged and replied, "Traffic was a bitch." He plopped his present down under the tree with the rest as he took a seat between Joshua and Ian.

Anthony walked in with a gummy worm hanging out of his mouth. He had gotten hungry while waiting for David to get there and raided the break room. Anthony nodded in David's direction as a hello as he grabbed the handheld camera and plopped down on the floor by the tree. "Hey guys!" Hey said enthusiastically as he turned on the camera and put turned it towards himself and hit record, "Today for the bonus video we're opening gifts from our Secret Sa" Matt cut him off and yelled, "Operation Snowflake!" Anthony turned the camera onto Matt, who was wedged between Mari and one of their editors Wes who had decided to join in. "We know you're Jewish Sohinki!" Anthony whined.

"Anyway, we did an office gift exchange. Let's get it started!" Anthony said as he began handing out the presents to everyone. One by one they each opened their gifts. Matt got a stocking full of coal shaped chocolates and a small tree decorated with dreidels and menorah ornaments; Wes was ecstatic when he opened his gift and saw the games he had been dropping hints to everyone he wanted. Mari got a sparkly Dalek her Tardis cut-out and a comfy looking oversized Doctor Who sweater. Anthony was the new owner of a large bag full of all sorts of Pokémon and Legend of Zelda limited edition merchandise while Joshua opened a large rectangular box that contained a light saber movie prop signed by Mark Hamill, to which he responded with a giddy squeal. Finally it came down to David and Ian. Ian could no longer stand the wait and he silently opened the bag and pulled out the fanfiction and began reading it silently while David tore into the wrapping paper that stood between him and the present.

Beneath the shiny gold paper was an Amazon shipping box. "I swear that if there is a smaller box inside of this one I will rip off the sick son of a b*itch's head!" David roared and he struggled with the packing tape. Finally Mari tossed him scissors. David sat wide eyed when he saw what his gift was, like a child on Christmas he glanced up to look at the camera with his signature stare, "The wrath of the mighty Lasercorn will rain down upon his enemies with these Assassin's Creed hidden blades!"

Then the camera turned on Ian who was unaware and continued reading the fanfiction with a small smile. "Whatcha reading?" Anthony asked as he grabbed the story and skimmed the front. A look of exaggerated horror swept across his face. "It's an Iancorn fanfiction!" He said to the camera, "We'd read it for you, but it's too scandalous for YouTube!" Anthony handed it back to Ian who flipped it back to where he was in the story, the last page. He looked at the very end and saw, _Wanna actually go out to eat after this? My treat, _written in messy quick hand writing.

Everyone had gone around and said who they bought a gift for and Anthony wrapped up the video, "So I had Lasercorn; Lasercorn had Ian; Ian had Sohinki; Sohinki had Wes; Wes had Jovenshire; Jovenshire had Mari; and Mari had yours truly!"

"Have a happy Holiday season," Joshua added with a smile and a wave to the camera.

"Mata raishū ne!" Mari yelled at the camera as she shot up a peace sign. And with that they were done recording. Wes hopped up and grabbed the camera from Anthony to begin editing it. Mari had challenged Matt to a Just Dance 2014 battle, Joshua left to his desk to continue his game of GTA 5, and Anthony was on the phone with Kalel to confirm their travel plans.

That left David and Ian to clean up the mess of wrapping paper and ribbon left on the floor. "So, were you serious?" Ian asked as he crawled on all fours to David's side, collecting trash along the way.

"What do you mean?" David asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Dinner," Ian replied, "'cause I didn't have anything to eat for lunch and if you're paying, I'm eating." Ian laughed a little as he tossed the last bit of tissue paper into the trash can. "So?"

"Of course I was!' David replied as he collected his hidden blades and placed them back into their box, "Let's get going. So chipotle?"

Ian nodded and put his arm around David's shoulders, "Guys! Don't wait up; I got a hot date tonight!" Ian yelled to the others amusement as he and David left the smosh games HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is (most likely) the end of my story for Smoshfan12311994's fanfiction tag thing. I might add a New Years part where we find out more about David not going home to visit his family, but I want to start another story. So basically we'll see how much y'all like this one and figure it out from there… Enjoy and have Happy rest of the year!**

David and Ian's dinner went by in a normal fashion, full of jokes and laughs. They sat outside on the patio of Chipotle for hours chatting about holiday plans and life in general. "So Lasercorn, you're not going back to Ohio for Christmas?" Ian questioned.

"Nah," David replied as he took another sip of his soda, "Things over there are crazy enough without me there. Trying to explain what exactly I do for a living every time I visit isn't as fun as you'd think. I was just there for Thanksgiving anyway." Ian nodded along silently, trying to figure out if there was something David wasn't telling him but brushing it off as nothing for now. "You can call me David you know…" To which David also received a silent nod.

All of the sudden the conversation and joking ended and was replaced with awkwardness, David couldn't understand why. "So…" David said as he stood up, "You wanna come back to my place and play some moded-up Left 4 Dead?"

Ian's eyes lit up a little bit as he grabbed his tray and threw out the small remainder of his food, "Sure, let's see how many we can add before the game crashes!" So they drove back to David's house and started the game.

Ian hadn't played much left for dead but he wasn't completely useless. He ran when the Tank came and left that all up to David and the useless computers and David had to constantly direct him where to go because he got separated from the group and turned around so easily. However he was a good shot being that he did play other first-person shooters. "I found the witch!" Ian exclaimed as he turned a corner.

"Turn you flashlight off!" David instructed, not wanting to startle it.

"How do I do that again?" Ian asked in confusion as he started randomly pushing buttons trying to figure it out.

"Up on the D-Pad," David replied as he tried to figure out what little out of the way place Ian had wandered off to.

"And how do I stop crouching?" Ian asked, feeling stupid.

David laughed a little, "Left Bumper. Seriously, where the hell are you?!"

Ian ignored the question, "So can I shoot the witch? Please?" He just wanted to see what happened and ignored the fact that he was quite literally alone and would be left for dead being that he had a nearly dead computer with him. Before David could answer him he started shooting rapidly at the area the witch was.

A car alarm went off, "What did you do?" David asked as he saw a hoard of zombies come and throw themselves over the fence to get to him and the other survivors. Then a notice ran across the screen saying Ian had startled the witch, "Great," David muttered to himself as he finally found Ian's nearly dead character.

In the end they lost the game, David just barely being killed as the helicopter came the Tank threw a rock and it finished off the last of his health. His character lay on the ground, unable to get up.

"Sorry," Ian said as he stood up and went to the kitchen with David, "I just don't play this game often,"

"Oh, no it's fine. It's just a game and I'm not Matt so I'm not going to blame you." David replied as he looked out the window to see a huge storm outside. "How long has it been raining?"

"It's raining?" Ian said as he went to look out the front window. There was a tree that fell from David's neighbor's yard that blocked his driveway. "Is your car in the drive way?"

David replied with a yes as he looked out the other window. "Damn, I guess you'll just have to spend the night here." He tried not to sound too excited. This was the chance he'd been hoping for, to tell Ian how he felt about him. The entire time they were playing Left 4 Dead David was distracted by trying to decide when the right moment would come. "Let's just watch a movie for now."

They plopped down on the couch and one movie turned into three and before they knew it they had both fallen asleep on the couch. When David awoke he found that he was cuddled up in Ian's arms. Not wanting to ruin this dream-worthy position his limbs refused to move.

Ten minutes later Ian opened his unwillingly opened his eyes. They storm seemed to have died down at some point during the night. He looked around the room almost confused about where exactly he was. Finally he looked down at himself to see David curled up with. How they even both fit on the couch laying down was a mystery, but neither cared or noticed. "Yes," David heard Ian silently whisper to himself. He felt Ian's arm wrap around him more closely as he flipped channels on David's television.

David's heart sped up as he realized what was happening. Did this mean Ian shared his feelings? It had to! "Hey Ian," David said as he pretended to wake up for the first time, "How long you been up?"

Ian seemed surprised that David was awake. He didn't plan on David waking up in his arms, he merely planned to enjoy the embrace for a few more minutes, see what it would be like if David cared about him the way he hoped. Before Ian could make up an excuse or a joke to blow off the situation with David blurted out, "I like you."

He didn't even realize what he said for a few moments. They both just stared at each other. Ian trying to decide if he just imagined it happened or he was still asleep and this was a dream. David shook his head as he got up and scratched the back of his head, "Never mind, forget I said anything."

"No, no, no."Ian said, "I-I like you too." Ian had asked out people before and it had been had getting over the nerves but this was so different. He felt like his head was on a chopping block and he had personally sharpened the knife. Neither of them knew what to do so they continued standing in silence awkwardly.

After what seemed like forever David broke the quiet, "Are you serious?" Ian still couldn't find his voice so he nodded shyly. Then he made a rash decision and threw caution to the wind. He took a step forward to kiss Ian, but tripped on the corner of his rug. He crashed into Ian and knocked them both to the ground with a thud.

"Smooth," Ian said with a smile as he looked up at David, who fell on top of him. They both laughed, but the laughing was cut short as Ian reached up to kiss David, taking him by surprise. _Best early Christmas present ever._


End file.
